youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
TheCartoonMan6107
TheCartoonMan6107 Thomas Bonilla, "TheCartoonMan6107" (born October 17, 2001) is a Youtuber who makes cartoons and edit spoofs, HRVs, CRVs, SRVs, IRVs, VMVs, SMVs, HMVs and CMVs. From animated movies, anime and cartoon TV. TheCartoonMan6107's Favorites * 101 Dalmations (1961) * 101 Dalmations II: Patch's London Adventure * A Bug's Life * A Goofy Movie * An Extremely Goofy Movie * Adventure Time * Aladdin * The Return of Jafar * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * All Dogs Go to Heaven * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * All Hail King Julien * Alvin and the Chimpunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster * Anastasia * Animaniacs * Antz * Arthur * Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Atlantis: Milo's Return * Back at the Barnyard * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * Balto * Bambi * Bambi II * Barnyard * Bartok the Magnificent * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Beanie Babies * Beanie Babies 2 * Bear in the Big Blue House * Beauty and the Beast * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Bedknobs and Broomsticks * Bee Movie * Best Pals Hand Time * Best Pals Hand Time 2 * Best Pals Hand Toons * Beverly Hills Chihuahua * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! * Big Hero 6 * Bolt * Bob the Builder * Bonkers * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * Bratz * Brave * Bubble Guppies * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Camp Lazlo * Cars * Cars 2 * CatDog * Cats & Dogs * Cat's Don't Dance * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Charlotte's Web (1973) * Chicken Little * Chicken Run * Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers * Chowder * Cinderella * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True * Cinderella III: A Twist in Time * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Cubix: Robots for Everyone * Cyberchase * Dragon Tales * Danny Phantom * Darkwing Duck * Dawn of the Croods * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Dexter's Laboratory * Dinotopia: Quest For The Ruby Sunstone * Disney Rarites Shorts * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales * Doug * Doug's First Movie * DreamWorks Dragons * Dumbo * DuckTales * DuckTales: The Treasure of The Lost Lamp * Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy * Enchanted * Epic * F-Zero: GP Legend * Family Guy * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Fantasia * Fantasia 2000 * Finding Dory * Finding Nemo * Flushed Away * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends * Free Birds * Frosty the Snowman * Frosty Returns * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Fun and Fancy Free * Garfield and Friends * Gay Purr-ee * Godzilla: The Series * Gravity Falls * Green Eggs and Ham * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Hercules * Hey Arnold! * Hey Arnold!: The Movie * Home (2015) * Home Alone * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Home on The Range * Hoodwinked * Hoodwinked Too: Hood vs. Evil * Hop * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania 2 * House of Mouse * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Ichabod and Mr. Toad * Inside Out * Invader Zim * It's a SpongeBob Christmas * James and the Giant Peach * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Jimmy Two Shoes * Johnny Bravo * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Kim Possible * Kipper * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Kronk's New Grove * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness * Lady and the Tramp * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure * Little Einsteins * Littlest Pet Shop * Looney Tunes * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Make Mine Music * Mary Poppins * Meet the Robinsons * Megamind * Mega Man (TV Series) * MegaMan NT Warrior * Melody Time * Mickey Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers * Mickey's House of Villains * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas * Minions (2015) * Monster High * Monsters Inc. * Monsters University * Monsters vs. Aliens * Monsters vs. Aliens (TV Series) * Mr. Peadbody & Sherman (2014) * Mulan * Mulan II * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Oliver & Company * Oobi * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Over the Hedge * PAW Patrol * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Peter Pan * Pete's Dragon * Phineas and Ferb * Piglet's Big Movie * Pink Panther & Pals * Pinocchio * Planes * Planes: Fire and Rescue * Pocahontas * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World * Pokemon * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie * Puss in Boots * Rabbids Invasion * Rango * Ratatouille * Regular Show * Regular Show: The Movie * Recess * Recess: School's Out * Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street * Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade * Recess: All Growed Down * Return to Neverland * Rio * Rio 2 * Rise of the Guardians * Robin Hood * Robots * Rock-A-Doodle * Rocko's Modern Life * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed With a Kiss * Rolie Polie Olie * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun * Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase * Rover Dangerfield * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer * Rudolph's Shiny New Year * Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July * Rugrats * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Rugrats Go Wild * Sailor Moon (Anime) * Saludos Amigos * Sanjay and Craig * Santa Claus is Coming to Town * Scooby-Doo * Sesame Street * Shaman King * Shark Tale * Sheriff Callie's Wild West * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Halls * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * Sinbad: Legend of The Seven Seas * Skunk Fu * Sleeping Beauty * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Song of the South * Sonic Boom (2014) * Sonic X * Space Jam * SpongeBob SquarePants * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis * SpongeBob's Truth or Square * Steven Universe * Super Why * Surf's Up * Tangled * Talespin * Tarzan * Tarzan II * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of The Gummi Bears * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Annoying Orange * The Ant Bully * The Aristocats * The Berenstain Bears (1985) * The Black Cauldron * The Brave Little Toaster * The Buzz on Maggie * The Cat in the Hat (1971) * The Chipmunk Adventure * The Croods * The Fairly OddParents * The Fox and the Hound * The Fox and the Hound 2 * The Emperor's New Groove * The Emperor's New School * The Garfield Show * The Great Mouse Detective * The Good Dinosaur * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II * The Incredibles * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * The Land Before Time * The Lego Movie (2014) * The Lion Guard * The Lion King * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1%2 * The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning * The Looney Tunes Show * The Lorax (2012) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Mr. Peadbody & Sherman Show * The Muppets * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Nut Job * The Peanuts Movie * The Pebble and the Penguin * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie * The Prince of Egypt * The Princess and the Frog * The Polar Express * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * The Ren & Stimpy Show * The Rescuers * The Rescuers Down Under * The Road to El Dorado * The Rugrats Movie * The Simpsons * The Simpsons Movie * The Smurfs * The Smurfs 2 * The Smurfs (TV Series) * The Sneetches * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The Swan Princess * The Sword in the Stone * The Thief and the Cobbler * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) * The Three Caballeros * The Tigger Movie * The Wild * The Wild Thornberrys * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * Thumbelina * Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tom & Jerry: The Movie * Tom & Jerry * Tom & Jerry Tales * Tomodachi Life (TV Series) * Total Drama * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Toy Story of Terror * Transformers: Animated * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Treasure Planet * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Turbo * Turbo FAST * Ultimate Spider-Man * Uncle Grandpa * Up * Valiant * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * Wacky Races * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of The Were Rabbit * WALL-E * Wander Over Yonder * Webkinz Series * We're Back on a Dinosaur's Story * Where On Earth is Carmen Sandiego * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo * Winx Club * Wreck-It-Ralph * Yin Yang Yo * Yogi Bear & Friends * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Zootopia Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels